


Classic or New?

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, All Boys School, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Castiel, But Dean is just an athletic nerd, Dean Flirts, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Popular Dean, They're both nerds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Castiel, doctor who - Freeform, hsm, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that the star basketball player in the school watched Doctor Who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic or New?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS THANK YOU
> 
> Announcement: I'm starting a new ask blog on tumblr called "Charlie Bradbury Diary" (charliebradburydiary is the url). Charlie will be answering questions every week at most. I'll start posting answers on May 4th because Star Wars and feelings. So please please please send in some questions for Charlie! <3

            Cas wasn’t exactly the most popular person in school.

 

            And he was actually okay with that. Nobody beat him up, stuffed him in lockers or hung him by the underwear on the flag pole like those awful movies he watched. He was glad that he went to an all boy’s school with a zero tolerance policy. When they meant zero tolerance, it really was zero tolerance. One malicious shove got you two weeks of suspension and one misheard insult got you a month’s worth.

 

            So Cas was basically safe here. He just wasn’t as athletic as Dean Winchester or as awesomely witty as his older brother Gabriel. He was just plain old Cas with the 4.0 GPA and fandom t-shirt underneath his uniform polo shirt. He wasn’t any big deal. The big deal in their school was, of course, Dean Winchester. He was the star basketball player. He was kind of like the Troy Bolton of their school except bisexual.

 

            And just like Troy Bolton, everyone had a crush on him. Including him. Even the ones who say they were “straighter than an arrow” are seen checking out Dean Winchester’s ass. It was a given. He was popular, handsome, charming and funny. He was the full package. He even had pretty good grades. Cas sometimes thinks he could be his Gabriela but really who was he kidding? He wasn’t nearly as interesting to be able to catch Dean’s attention.

 

            “ _SHURLEY ACADEMY ANGELS RULE!”_

Cas would have been able to go through the day without having to hear that phrase over and over again. The school recently won against the Crowley Academy Demons in the basketball game of the season. He’s heard that phrase alongside “Demons suck, Angels fly!” and “Fly high Shurley’s Angels!” for the past two weeks. He never understood the fuss about it. He usually just went along with it, cheering when they cheered and booing when they booed.

 

            In reality he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.

 

            “Party at Dean's house!” shouted one of the basketball players that was walking with a disgruntled Dean Winchester. Cas maybe figured that he also had enough of these daily praise parades. It was evident on his face that he was basically tired of this bullshit but he had no choice but to go with it because who was he to crush everyone’s spirit?

 

            Cas was used to not being invited to parties. He wasn’t exactly a popular person and he wasn’t well known to anyone other than the school newspaper. So when one of the guys handed Dean an invitation and nudged him towards Cas, he was completely taken aback. What the fuck was happening? “Um hey… you’re Castiel right? The writer for the school newspaper?”

 

            Holy shit Dean knew who he was. Okay stay cool, deep breaths and try not to profess your undying love or something. “Um…” He should speak. Where was his voice? _Dean’s just a boy, Cas. Talk to him!_ “Yes. I’m Castiel.” Dean gave him one of those winning smiles and it took all of his willpower not to swoon because he needed to look cool in front of Dean. Who was able to talk to Dean because Dean wanted to? His friends actually but that was not the point.

 

            “I was wondering… if you would like to go to the victory party at my house tonight?” Holy crap. He was being invited to an actual party. The only thing holding him back though was… the fact that he has no idea what to do at a party. “I’m not exactly a party person, Dean.” Damn it now Dean looks hurt. Well, how else was he supposed to say it? “Well, at least keep the invite. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

 

            “I’ll change my mind if there will be bananas at the party.”

 

            Normally Cas would be patting himself on the back for that TV show reference but right now he wants to shrivel up and die. The entire basketball team was looking at him weirdly except for Dean. Wait. Except for Dean? Was Dean chuckling? “I didn’t know you watched Doctor Who. Where have you been all my life, man?”

 

            “In a cupboard under some stairs.”

 

            Wow he was on a roll of nerdy references today. Fortunately though, Dean got them both and now he was full on laughing. “You’re a starkid fan too? Now I have a reason for you to go to the party.” Dean’s smirk was directed at him and holy crap did Cas want to just wipe that smirk off his face with his own lips. “And what is that?” he humored Dean who leaned his arm on a closed locker door next to him.

 

            “I have the box set of Classic and New Who at home. Want to marathon?”

 

            “What about the actual party man?”

 

            Cas almost forgot there were actual people behind them, listening to their conversation. Dean sighed, gave him a “just a moment” look and turned to his team mates. “You guys can have a party without me, right fellas?” His team mates just looked at him like lost ducklings in a pond and Dean was their mother. He understood now why they made Dean captain. Dean shook his head and pointed at Cas.

 

            “He’s cute.” Holy shit.

 

            He pointed to himself. “I’m fucking adorable.”

 

            He pointed at Cas again. “He likes Doctor Who and Starkid. So do I. Do the math, guys.”

 

            Cas seriously doubted those guys can do math but he was pleasantly surprised when they all nodded in understanding. “Good. Now, I have free period and you guys don’t. I don’t think Mr. Singer will want an entire half of his class missing.” Before Cas knew it, him and Dean stood in the hallway, still really close to each other and sharing a secret smile.

 

            “So… ‘An Unearthly Child’ or ‘Rose’? Where should we start?”

 

            Who would have thought that the star basketball player in the school watched Doctor Who?


End file.
